The Wrong World
by ST LORT
Summary: An XBOX explosion sends the Assassin into OUR reality, prepare for the chaos. OOC is possible, and OC's included. No Desmond sadly ON HIATUS


**Don't know if I will continue, but it's something to switch my mind from the other stories I currently have going.**

**Characters may be OOC. Because I was too influenced by Deviant for this story, this messes with the Canon.**

Martin and Bart sit in front of their TV, Bart sits back in a relaxed position while Martin is holding their Xbox controller using his fingers to move the blue character over the roofs who is chasing another person who seems to be clad in brown.

Martin has brown hair, with blue eyes. He wears an Death Battle t-shirt, and tight blue jeans.

Bart has blonde hair and green eyes, He wears an blank t-shirt and blue jeans.

''Come on Martin!. Catch him! You can't be so bad!''

Martin brings his head closer to the TV, and fanatically moves his fingers over the controllers buttons, spurring his character to go even faster, as the blue figure gets closer to the brown one.

''Don't worry Bart I got this little pest!''

Martin presses the _tackle_ button, the blue figure jumps grabs the brown figure by the legs and then….

The screen turns black, and the lights flicker out, a kettle pot that had been whistling on their electric stove, slowly falls silent as the heats fades away like snow in a warm summer day with a hot burning sun in the air.

Bart gets up from his relaxed position on the couch, and walks to the window, he pulls aside the blank curtain with one swift pull and looks into the dark night that has enveloped the street, his weak reflection visible in the translucent glass.

''Power failure''

But just after he said that, the street lights slowly flicker back on, and shortly after that their own devices turn back on.

Bart looks at their TV that is slowly restarting, and looks confused.

''Strange, normally these things last a day''

Martin shortly glances at Bart and signals him to get back down.

''Who cares, we can play Unity, or would you rather sit here with candle light and try to study?''

Bart sighs at the thought of studying.

''Yea, you're right''

Bart slowly falls back down on the couch and hits Martin on the shoulder.

''You better start the game then!''

After Martin selected Unity to play, the Abstergo video plays causing Martin to frown as he hits the couch.

''Fuck! I think we lost the savefiles!''

Bart looks at the screen while the Abstergo employee talks about the Helix program.

''Skip this maybe we can select after this''

Martin nods, and presses the _skip_ button, turning the screen black, and after several moments it is still black.

Martin sighs and presses the _skip _button again.

''What a great idea B….''

Martin's complaint is interrupted as the TV seemingly explodes, throwing the entire couch and the boys spinning through the air.

The couch flies back crushing an antique table that belonged to Martin's grandfather, the two boys land not too far from there. Bart was thrown into the kitchen, and Martin smashed against the wall.

Bart slowly crawls back up, as he shouts for Martin.

''Martin!''

Instead of what he expected, Martin's voice shouting that he was okay, he heared a voice talking on the tone he used when his dog did something that wasn't allowed, like chew a leg of one of his father's chairs.

''NOVICE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CANDLES WHEN I WORKING WITH GUNPOWDER!''

Then another familiar voice sounds, but still it us not Martin.

''Give it back!. Ezio help me get my hat back!''

Bart breath stocks, Ezio, THE EZIO AUDITORE, he increases his pace as what sounds as the familiar barking of his dog becomes louder and louder , making him worried that Ezio might kill his dog!

As he runs around the corner, he puts his hand in front of his face to prevent falling into spontaneous laughter.

Leonardo's hat is in the strong bite of his Labrador Bello, as Leonardo is chasing him all around the destroyed living room, Leonardo is probably doing the most physically demanding thing ever in his entire life, the thought crosses Bart's mind.

Bart puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles, Bello's ears stand up straight and he stops running, Leonardo who wasn't expecting the sudden stop, trips over the dog and slides several feet over the floor until he comes to a stop against the wall.

Bello runs towards Bart, and stops right in front of him, dropping the wet with slobber hat in front of his feet as he sits down, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his golden tail going left and right.

Bart smiles and lovingly pets his dog, as he then with a disgusted look on his face, picks up Leonardo's wet painter's hat with the upmost carefulness to prevent him getting wet with the slobber.

Somebody lies next to Martin , as Martin slowly opens his bright blue eyes, and turns his sight to look on the person next to him….

His breath stocks, because the person next to him is Edward Kenway!

Martin slowly reaches towards Edward, and is very close to touching one of Edward's guns, as suddenly Edward's eyes open, scaring the hell out of Martin.

Edward grabs Martin by the arm throws him away and then falls back into his slumber, Martin slides over the floor and is stopped at the feet of an blue clad person. As he turns around and looks at the man he bumped into, his eyes open in amazement.

_What is this! An fan's wish come true!_

Haytham Kenway looks at the young boy that lies at his feet and reaches his hand towards him.

''Need some help, young man?'''

Martin wants to reply with saying yes, but he is unable to say anything, his body refuses to listen to his commands, too exhilarated by the recent events that have unfolded.

''Are you going to except this hand, young man, or are you going to keep staring at me with your jaw dropped for the rest of the day?''

Martin's brain forcefully takes back control of his body, and slams his jaw shut and then reaches for Haytham's hand.

Then suddenly a white clad person knocks Haytham over, they roll over the ground in a flurry of blue and with and stop next to Edward.

''Where's Charles Lee!''

Martin slowly gets up and looks at Connor, afcourse who else has an obsession with Charles Lee, who is holding Haytham against the wall.

Edward awakens from this commotion next to him, and slowly attempts to get up , but he falls back down with a loud _thump_, making clear he is drunk, probably after drinking too much rum.

Haytham looks around as he hears the loud thump as his eyes open in disbelief the moment he sees Edward.

''Father?''

Edward looks on with a glassy expression in his eyes, that is almost immediately evaporated when he sees Haytham, his eyes open wide, as he rushes to Haytham roughly pushing Connor aside, who is surprised to be suddenly pushed aside by a happy and drunk father. Edward clutches to Haytham, hugging him. Haytham first seems to look a bit uncomfortable in his father's hug, but then pads him on the shoulder.

''Oh you have grown so much my boy!''

Edward suddenly slams out of his happy state and slaps Haytham on his cheek.

''What was that for!''

Haytham rubs his cheek as an red mark appears on the place where his father hit him.

''That's for never writing to your old man!''

Connor stands confused at this blond man who's claiming to be Haytham's father.

''You're grandpa Edward?''

Edward turns around and rushes to Connor and carefully studies him for several second before he bursts into happiness and hugs Connor.

''Oh, is this my adorable grandson? Haytham you little shittie!''

''Father please!''

''He's precious!. And looks just like you, _only cuter, sorry Haytham!_'. Oh, I bet his mother must be beautiful!''

Connor stands uncomfortably as Edward continues his rambling, while he still hugs him, while Haytham makes several attempts to stop him.

''You're frightening him father''

''Boy, you've restored the honor of this bloodline!''

''FATHER!''

**So, what did you think. Tell me honestly Review , fav or follow. With this being the first chapter in the story, it will be shorter that the ones to follow, cheers and merry chrsitmas.**


End file.
